Ice Cream
by G'uillermo M'ond
Summary: O primeiro beijo é algo muito importante para um adolescente, que sonha com um momento mágico. Aiolos está cuidando de seu irmão quando algo inesperado acontece, muitas vezes o amor surpreende aos desavisados, benditas flechas do cupido.


Obs:_ Saint Seiya não é de minha autoria. Por se tratar de uma fanfic U.A possivelmente os personagens sofrerão alterações em suas personalidades._

Obs 2: _Linguagem coloquial se faz presente em partes do texto com a finalidade de tornar a leitura mais leve e dinâmica. _

_Obs 3: Mudança na idade dos personagens em relação a obra original de __Masami Kurumada_

_Obs 4: Shonen-ai ou seja garotos descobrindo o amor juntos. _

**Ice Cream**

**Capítulo único**

**Amor sob o horizonte alaranjado.**

- Espera Aiolia.

Tarde demais, agora o irmão caçula já havia cruzado a porta da frente e ia em direção a rua, naquela tarde Aiolos estava cuidando do irmão, por que seus pais tiveram de ir a um enterro, o loiro não conhecia o morto e por isso não se culpa por não estar triste.

Aos catorze anos Aiolos era um pré-adolescente, seu corpo começara a ganhar as definições de um homem, seus olhos brilhavam como esmeraldas quando expostos a luz do sol e seus cabelos dourados rebeldes concediam um ar de jovialidade ao loiro, muitas garotas se interessavam por ele, mas como o loiro ainda era BV ele não queria se envolver com ninguém, não sentia vergonha de sua condição ao contrario se orgulhava muito disto, Aiolos queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém muito importante que tornaria o momento mágico.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado Aiolos correu atrás do irmão Aiolia, de oito anos, que a família dizia ser uma replica em miniatura do loiro.

- Aiolia espera ai. - o loiro segurou o pulso do irmão antes deste atravessar o portão, então seus olhos miraram o alvo do menor, um carrinho de sorvete.

- Olos eu quero sorvete. - Aiolia encarrou o irmão com um olhar pidoncho, mesmo pequeno sabia que o loiro não resistia a aquele olhar.

- Tudo bem eu compro. - Aiolos de fato não resistiu ao olhar do irmão, segurando a mão do menor o loiro foi na direção do carrinho de sorvete.

O vendedor de sorvetes observando a cena parou debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, quando o loiro aproximou-se ele pode notar o rosto do vendedor sob o boné branco que este usava, olhos e cabelos negros, pele clara e um sorriso encantador com ares de espanhol.

- O que vão querer? - o moreno sorria enquanto perguntava à seus clientes, seu sorriso era extremamente cândido e singelo.

- Sorvete de Morango. - Aiolia expressou seu desejo com muita convicção, depois de ter em suas mãos o tão sonhado picolé voltou para saltitando para dento da casa.

- Crianças. - o loiro revirou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto debochava do irmão.

- Mas pense o mundo seria maravilhoso se todos agissem assim. - o vendedor disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto, tal ideia fez Aiolos refletir por alguns minutos. - Ah prazer meu nome é Shura.

- Eu sou Aiolos. - um sorriso brotou nos lábios do loiro, que demostrava sua gentiliza.

- Bem Aiolos o que você vai querer? - Shura questionou o loiro, abrindo a tampa do carrinho para mostrar o que tinha a oferecer.

- Acho que algo de chocolate. - Aiolos passou a mão entre os fios de cabelo em um gesto de indecisão que formavam um conjunto com o tímido sorriso em seus lábios.

- Chocolate deixa eu ver aqui. - o moreno iniciou uma busca no interior do carrinho a procura do sorvete que o loiro desejava, Aiolos não se importaria se os picolés de chocolate estivessem em falta, mas o entusiamo de Shura na busca do sorvete o deixara animado mesmo sem saber porquê. - Aqui está o ultimo picolé de sorvete e é um dos raros.

- Raros? - Aiolos pegou o sorvete e observou atentamente a embalagem, Shura estava realmente certo aquele sabor de picolé era muito raro naquela região da Europa e acima de tudo era o sabor preferido do loiro. - Sabor chocolate suíço com nozes francesas, por Zeus é o meu favorito.

- O meu também eu ia pegar esse para mim, mas é todo seu. - o moreno sorria mais ainda o que fazia Aiolos ficar confuso, se aquele era o sabor predileto de Shura e sendo um picolé difícil de se encontrar, por que ele estava abrindo mão do sorvete daquela maneira e parecia mais feliz do que nunca, o loiro se sentia perdido.

- Mas se você gosta dele por que esta dando para mim? - os olhos de Aiolos mirravam atentamente os olhos negros de Shura procurando encontrar o sentido de suas ações.

- Por que o meu sonho é levar a todas as pessoas do mundo o seu sabor predileto de sorvete.

Aiolos naquele momento sentiu-se mais confuso do que nunca, aquele garoto só podia estar de brincadeira, o mundo está cheio de fome, guerras e miséria e Shura queria levar para todos no mundo sorvete, não que sorvete fosse ruim, mas um pouco de gelo com química para dar sabor e cor não resolveria todos os problemas do mundo, talvez nem sequer os problemas do próprio Shura.

- Shura você andou bebendo? - Aiolos encarrou o moreno com seriedade, aquela era a única ele encontrara.

- Não. - o moreno riu da ideia do loiro, ele tinha um sonho diferente de todos da sua idade mas era esse sonho que o fazia mais feliz que todos os seus amigos.

- Que bom, então me explica essa história direito. - Aiolos olhava atentamente para Shura, que afastou o carrinho que estava entre eles.

- Aiolos qual é a sensação que você sente quando chupa sorvete?

- Eu me sinto muito bem como se não tivesse mais problemas.

- Então Aiolos, imagine que todas as pessoas do mundo pudessem sentir a mesma sensação, mesmo que eu não acabe com toda a dor e miséria do mundo pelo menos todas essas pessoa que vivem em desgraça vão poder pelo menos uma vez na vida sentir como se todos seus problemas desaparecessem.

As palavras de Shura mexeram com a alma de Aiolos, o moreno parecia ter a mesma idade sua e já pensava em tentar mudar o mundo enquanto o loiro apenas conseguia pensar no que iria querer de aniversario, sentia-se tão egoísta que se enfiar em um buraco era um alternativa a se considerar, mas agora não seria a hora pois seu corpo estava preso ao chão e seus lábios com uma palavra prestes a sair.

- Lindo. - dos olhos de Aiolos uma única lagrima escorreu até seus lábios.

- Não tanto quanto você.

As palavras saíram inconscientemente da boca do moreno, ver aquela lagrima surgir nos olhos do loiro o fez perder o controle de si, queria seguir um impulso que o levaria a abraçar Aiolos e consolar-lo. Aiolos ao ouvir as palavras de Shura ficou estático, não sabia como reagir ou como responder ao outro, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abrir a embalagem do sorvete, livrar-se dela e levar o picolé a sua boca, mas por distração sujara o canto direito de sua boca.

- Você sujou ...

Sem tempo para palavras, os rostos dos dois se aproximaram e seus balios colaram-se uns aos outros, o primeiro beijo de Aiolos tinha o sabor de chocolate e o loiro sentia tudo desaparecer ao seu redor ali só restavam ele e Shura unidos por suas bocas, a língua do moreno explorava a sua boca lentamente e o fazia sentir como se a chuva fria se chocasse contra seu corpo que pegava fogo.

- Desculpa. - Shura abaixou o rosto de vergonha e voltou-se para ir embora, quando sentiu o loiro segurar seu braço.

Novamente seus bocas se colaram, Aiolos tinha tomado a iniciativa agora era como se o loiro não quisesse que Shura se sentisse culpa e muito menos que partisse daquela maneira. Depois de se separarem o moreno sorriu sem saber o motivo de se sentir tão feliz, já o loiro ficou vermelho.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, se eu sou bonito você é mais ainda por que sua beleza externa é reflexo da interna. - Aiolos virou-se e foi em direção a casa. - Ah perdão quanto é?

- Nada é por conta da casa. - Shura olhou com ternura o loiro que tinha as bochechas avermelhadas. - Você é a primeira pessoa que eu beijei na minha vida.

- Esse também foi o meu primeiro beijo.

Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras que os dois trocaram, Aiolos assistiu de seu portão Shura desparecer no horizonte que tinha uma tonalidade laranja, aquela tarde seria inesquecível, o dia de seu primeiro beijo que fora como sempre sonhara, nunca esqueceria o moreno que queria mudar o mundo com sorvete, Shura seu primeiro amor.

-x-

5 anos depois.

Aiolos percorria as agitadas ruas de Atenas havia acabado de passar no estagio de engenheiro que tanto sonhava, agora com um estagio e cursando a universidade sentia que seu futuro estaria garantido. Ele precisava comemorar suas conquistas de alguma maneira foi neste momento que se viu diante de uma sorveteria, não haveria maneira mais nostálgica e saborosa de brindar ao futuro, o loiro entrou na sorveteria e sentou-se em uma mesa logo um garçom veio atende-lo.

- Senhor o que vai querer?

- Uma taça de sorvete de chocolate suíço com nozes francesas. - Aiolos sabia que se fosse comemorar todo que conseguira deveria ser com seu sorvete favorito.

- Com licença senhor eu vou chamar o gerente.

- Claro a vontade. - o loiro então começara a pensar se aquele sabor era tão difícil de se encontrar ou se ele já tivera parado de ser produzido.

- Senhor o qual é o problema, eu sou o dono e estou aqui para resolver tudo na medida do possível. - Aiolos muito concentrado em seus pensamentos nem virou o rosto para olhar o dono do estabelecimento.

- É simples, eu quero um pouco de chocolate suíço ...

- Com nozes francesas.

Aiolos naquele instante reconheceu a voz, nunca esqueceria o timbre vocal de seu primeiro amor, quando voltou os olhos para o dono da sorveteria sentiu seu corpo tremer, era ninguém menos que Shura. O moreno também estava surpreso com a obra do destino jamais esperaria ver novamente o loiro que marcou sua vida e que o fez prosseguir em seu sonho quando todos insistiam em faze-lo desistir, Aiolos manteve vivo durante aqueles anos a chama que queima no coração de Shura.

Como cinco anos antes nenhuma palavra, apenas um beijo cheio de paixão e saudade foi necessário para reacender por complete o amor entre os dois, diante de todos ambos se beijavam, mas como daquela vez lentamente todos desapareceram e somente o loiro e o moreno restavam, o calor de seus corpos, o cheiro de cada um e os lábios agora sensuais, cinco anos se passaram Shura estudava gastronomia e administrava uma sorveteria, Aiolos cursava engenharia aeronáutica, porém não progrediram apenas em suas carreiras agora eles eram dois homens em plena flor da idade e dispostos a encarrar um futuro juntos.

O amor que nasceu naquela tarde ensolarada agora tomava conta de suas almas, amor à primeira vista um amor verdadeiro, amor com sabor de chocolate.

_Fim_

_Uma oneshot curtinha pra ver se minha imaginação pega no tranco e ai eu volto a escrever a minha outra fanfic o.o' … deixem reviews sobre o que acharam da história afinal reviews fazem qualquer autor feliz seja ela um elogio ou uma critica construtiva. _


End file.
